The Prince Is Actually A Princess!
by xXxRebel-VampirexXx
Summary: Who would have thought that the one all the tennis players look up to, the Prince of Tennis; Echizen Ryoma, was actually a girl? In fact, there wasn't even an Echizen Ryoma in the first place. Full Summary Inside!
1. Chapter 1

**The Prince Is Actually A Princess!**

Anime: Prince of Tennis **(I do NOT own this Anime)  
**Summary: Who would have thought that the one all the tennis players look up to, the Prince of Tennis; Echizen Ryoma, was actually a girl? In fact, there wasn't even an Echizen Ryoma in the first place. Echizen Ryoka has been cross-dressing as Echizen Ryoma for as long as she can remember. Though, what will happen when she finally wants to keep a low profile and move back to Japan as Echizen Ryoka?  
**Author's Note – If you read anything that's inside two parentheses on each side that means it's an Author's Note! Oh, and Please Review~**

**~Chapter One~**

**Normal P.O.V**

A teenage girl, no older than fifteen, was aimlessly wandering around the streets of New York with a black tennis bag slung around her right shoulder. The girl had long green tinted black hair that would have reached her waist if it wasn't for the fact that it was tied in a high ponytail. On top of her head was a white cap. The white cap had a red bolded letter 'R' that was inside a blue square in the middle of it.

The shadow of the cap made it hard for people whom she passed by to see her face. She sighed as she stopped in front of a building. The teenage girl leaned against the wall, next to the building's door, and folded her arms as if she was waiting for somebody.

Not even three minutes passed before the automatic doors opened and a teenage boy walked out with a similar tennis bag on his shoulder.

"Ryo!" He exclaimed as he saw the girl leaning on the wall.

"What took you so long, Kevin?" The girl asked as she approached the shoulder-length blonde teen with grayish-blue eyes.

"Long? I just saw you arrived a minute ago. I doubt that you waited a long time, Ryoka." Kevin Smith retorted.

The girl, Echizen Ryoka, rolled her eyes at her adopted brother's response, but said nothing.

Kevin Smith is a fifteen years old teen that was adopted into the Echizen Family when his parents had died. Though, instead of taking the family's name, Echizen, he chose to keep his own.

"Well, come on, okaa-san, oyaji, and aniki must be waiting for us to come back." Ryoka replied, as she started walking with Kevin behind her. **((Okaa-san - Mother. Oyaji - Father/Dad. Aniki - Older Brother.))**

**~Time Skip~**

**Normal P.O.V**

The siblings stepped off of the taxi cab as soon as they reached their destination. They glanced at the large house, mansion, in front of them before walking in.

"Welcome back, Echizen-sama, Smith-sama." A man in a black suit said, as he slightly bowed. **((Sama - A suffix used to show honor and respect.))**

The two greeted the man, a butler, before continuing to the family room, where there were three people there. Ryoka and Kevin placed their bags beside the couch before sitting down. Ryoka took off her cap and placed it on her lap, showing everybody her golden cat-like eyes.

"Oh, welcome back, Kevin, Ryoka." The woman sitting on the loveseat next to her husband said with a bright smile on her face.

Echizen Rinko, a successful lawyer, is the mother of Kevin, Ryoka, and their older brother, Echizen Ryoga. She has curly brown hair that reaches her mid-back and matching dark brown eyes.

The man beside her looked up from the magazine he was skimming through and gave the two teens a lazy wave.

"Hmm? Welcome back, Kevin, brat." He said before turning back to the magazine.

Echizen Nanjiroh, the former professional tennis player, is the father of his three children and the husband of Echizen Rinko. He has short dark brown hair and cat-like dark green eyes.

Rinko, whom was a bit angry at what her husband was reading, tried to snatch it from his hands, but was interrupted by the oldest child of the Echizen children.

"Eh, look, Chibisuke's on television." Echizen Ryoga, who was sitting next to his sister, said.

The five turned to the television and saw that it was on a sports channel.

_**"It has been three years since the young tennis prodigy, Echizen Ryoma, had surprised the whole tennis world. There is no doubt that the young teenage boy has a passion for tennis much like his father, Samurai Nanjiroh, and his brother, the Demon King." **_The reporter on the television said in English.

Ryoka and Kevin slightly chuckled at their older brother's nickname in tennis. Ryoga playfully glared at the two before shaking his head and watching the program once again.

Echizen Ryoga, a professional tennis player, is the brother of Kevin Smith and Echizen Ryoka. He is eighteen years old and, much like his sister has green tinted black hair and golden irises.

"_**It won't be too long until Echizen Ryoma, the Prince of Tennis's, adopted brother, Kevin Smith, will also make his way up to become a professional."**_ The woman continued as pictures of the Prince of Tennis, Samurai Nanjiroh, the Demon King, and Kevin Smith appeared on the television.

"Heh, I still can't believe after all these years they still think that 'Echizen Ryoma' is a boy, much less exists." Ryoga said with a small smirk on his face as he leaned back on the couch.

"It just shows how much they don't pay close attention." Nanjiroh told his children and wife, whom nodded in agreement.

"Though, isn't a relief that they don't know Ryoma is actually Ryoka?" Rinko asked them with a gentle smile appearing on her face.

"Hmm…" Ryoka said nodding her head once again.

Yep, you heard it right. There was never an Echizen Ryoma. It was always Echizen Ryoka.

It all started when she entered in a tennis team before she became… umm… developed in the chest area. With her short hair and the fact that she didn't wear anything to distinguish she was a girl, she was mistaken for a boy. Of course, Ryoka was angry, but after some time thinking about it, she thought maybe it would be better if they didn't know she was a girl.

Also it gives her an advantage to see how strong many male tennis players were, since many of them underestimate a female's strength and do not even bother having a match with them.

Ryoka watched as her family talked and laughed with each other.

'_How will I tell them?' _She thought to herself. Though, before she could do or think anything else she was interrupted.

"Pardon my intrusion, sirs and madams, but dinner is ready." The butler from earlier announced as he entered the room.

"Oh, thank you for telling us, Alexander." Rinko answered the man as she started getting up. She glanced at her husband before snatching up the magazine in his hand and walking off.

"Eh?! R-Rinko, wait!" Nanjiroh exclaimed as he ran after Rinko.

The three that was left behind shook their heads at their perverted father as they followed them to the dining room.

Even though the house was large, the dining room was a bit smaller compared to the other rooms but yet still cozy to the family.

Rinko sat next to her pouting husband on the circular table, while Kevin was on her right, Ryoga on Najiroh left, and Ryoka between her overprotective brothers.

**~Time Skip~**

**~After Dinner~**

**Normal P.O.V**

After the family's dinner, they lazily sat around the dining room, taking some time digesting the food they just ate. Ryoka breathed in and out, trying to figure out how to break the news to her family.

'_It's now or never.' _ She told herself with a sigh.

"Umm… Guys, I have something to tell you…" Ryoka said hesitantly. Everybody gazed at the young Echizen girl with confusion in their eyes.

"Hn? What is it, Chibisuke?" Ryoga asked with worry laced in his voice. Ryoka closed her eyes for a moment before opening them once again.

"I want to take a break from being a professional tennis player." She told them, watching what their reaction would be.

"WHAT?!" Nanjiroh, Ryoga, and Kevin yelled out as the three of them stood up from where they sat. Rinko was gaping while she had her eyes wide open at what her daughter had just said.

"I'm tired of being bombarded by crazy fans and reporters every time I play as Echizen Ryoma. I want to take a break." She explained to them.

"B-but Chibisuke! Why are you quitting being a professional? Don't you love playing tennis?" Ryoga stammered out, trying to talk his sister out of it.

"Yeah, Ryo! I thought you're dream was to defeat oyaji! You just can't stop without defeating him!" Kevin exclaimed as he placed his hands on Ryoka and started shaking her.

"I'm not going to quit, aniki, Kevin. I just want to take a break from it." Ryoka said, slightly glaring at Kevin, whom now stepped away from her, afraid to feel her wrath.

"I adore tennis. There is absolutely no way I would quit playing or being a professional. Like I said before, I'm tired of being surrounded by fans with no escape. I want to take a break from this and just live a life as Echizen Ryoka." She continued.

Silence was all you could hear in the dining room, as everyone thought on how they should feel about what Ryoka had just said.

"I think it's a good idea." Rinko said, finally breaking the awkward silence that fell upon them.

Ryoka, who was shocked at her mother's reply, stared at her with wide eyes.

"R-really?" She stuttered out to Rinko.

"Yeah." Rinko replied as she nodded her head and gave her daughter a smile.

"Well… If you're just taking a break, I guess I'm fine with it, Chibisuke." Ryoga said, ruffling the girl's hair.

"What about you, Kevin, oyaji?" Ryoka asked as she stared at the two.

"Well, if that's what you want, brat, then it's fine with me." Nanjiroh finally answered his daughter's question.

"Me too." Kevin agreed, nodding. A smile appeared on Ryoka's face as she sighed out contently.

"If you want to start a new life as Echizen Ryoka for a while, would you like to do it in a new environment or stay here in New York?" Rinko asked, seriously.

"Wh-what?" Ryoka asked, befuddled like the rest of the family.

"What do you mean okaa-san?" Ryoga and Kevin said in sync.

"Well if Ryoka wants to take a break, won't it be better to start in a new environment rather than staying here and keep hearing things about Echizen Ryoma? I don't think it would helpful to hear things about that if you're taking a break from being him." Rinko explained to them.

"Your mother makes a good point, kids." Nanjiroh said.

"That would be great!" Ryoka exclaimed, excitedly.

"We can move to Japan since we are Japanese, but I have never been there before." Ryoka concluded.

"If you want you can leave tomorrow and the rest of us will follow you as soon as we get things cleared up with the media." Rinko told Ryoka.

"Hai." Ryoka answered as she stood up went to her room, but not before grabbing her tennis bag. **((Hai – Yes.))**

As soon as the fifteen years old teenager entered her room, she was greeted by a cute Himalayan cat.

"Oh, there you are Karupin." She said, greeting her pet as she patted the cat's head.

"I'm finally taking a break, Karupin, isn't that nice?" She asked her pet softly, standing up as she got her stuff ready for tomorrow.

**~Time Skip~**

**~Morning~**

**Normal P.O.V**

The next day came by like a breeze. The Echizen Family was already bidding the youngest Echizen child goodbye as they stood in the crowded airport.

"I placed some oranges in your bag, Chibisuke, so you won't get hungry on the flight to Japan." Ryoga said, patting the girl's head.

"Don't get yourself into any trouble while you're there, okay?" Kevin said, hugging his sister goodbye.

"You don't have to worry about anything when you get there. I already called the Atobes yesterday and they said they would be happy if you stayed with them for a while until we get a house ready." Rinko stared.

"Hai." Ryoka replied.

"They also said that Keigo would pick you up at the airport, so be sure to find him, okay?" Rinko continued to talk.

"Hai."

"Also, be sure to pick which school you are going to go to, okay? Just tell Keigo and I'm sure that he'll take care of it."

"Hai."

"Be careful when you're the-"

"Rinko! She'll be fine, don't worry." Nanjiroh said, cutting off whatever his wife had to say next.

"I know, but I can't help but get worried." She sighed out.

"Well, I better get going." Ryoka told them as she started walking away.

"Bye Ryoka! Be sure to introduce us to your boyfriend, if you do get one while we're not there!" Her mother exclaimed while waving goodbye.

"B-BO-BOYFRIEND?!" The three Echizen men yelled out, almost choking on their own spit.

"You're not allowed to get a boyfriend, Ryo/brat/Chibisuke!" The trio yelled out at the figure walking away. The dark haired girl rolled her eyes and waved them goodbye.

**~Time Skip~**

**~Japan~**

**~With Atobe Keigo~**

**Normal P.O.V**

A seventeen years old teenage boy watched his teammates practice tennis with crossed arms as he occasionally glanced at the wrist watch he has. After a few minutes, he stood up from where he sat and approached a person taller than him.

"Yuushi, Ore-sama and Kabaji has to go now, but I'm sure you can keep things in order while I'm gone." The teen said. **((Ore-sama – A narcissistic way of saying 'me' or 'I'.))**

Oshitari Yuushi stared at his captain for a moment before nodding his head in agreement. He is the same age as his captain, seventeen, and has slightly long blue hair, blue eyes, and glasses.

"Why are you leaving so early, Atobe?" He asked the tennis captain before he left.

"Ore-sama is picking up somebody from the airport today and Ore-sama can't be late." Atobe Keigo answered his friend's question.

Atobe Keigo, the heir of Atobe Corporation, is the team captain of Hyotei's tennis club. He has grayish-purple hair, dark blue eyes, and a mole below his right eye.

"Oh okay." Oshitari replied, nodding.

"Ore-sama will be leaving then." Atobe said as he left with a large person following behind him.

Kabaji Munehiro is sixteen years old and mostly seen with his captain. He has slightly darker skin than Atobe, short black spiky-like hair, and dark brown eyes.

"Ore-sama is excited to see her again, are you excited too, Kabaji?" Atobe asked his friend as they both got into a limo.

"Usu." The tallest member of Hyotei's tennis team replied with a rare small smile on his face. **((Usu – I'm not quite sure what it means, but I think it's a way of saying yes.))**

**~With Oshitari Yuushi~**

**Normal P.O.V**

Oshitari watched as his captain and his teammate stalked away from the school grounds a bit shocked. It's not every day that Atobe leaves early to pick up somebody.

"That's a bit peculiar…" He murmured to himself, shaking his head and turning back to the regulars, who were practicing.

"Okay, everybody listen up! Buchou left early with Kabaji and left me in charge." He announced, making them look alarmed and confused. Even the regular, who usually sleeps through everything, is now wide awake. **((Buchou – Captain))**

"He did?" Mukahi Gakuto said, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Mukahi Gakuto, a seventeen years old teenager, is one of the regular members in Hyotei. He is usually a doubles player and has short dark red hair.

"Yes, he mentioned that he needed to pick somebody up." Oshitari replied to his friend's question.

"I don't know all the details, so please don't ask all your questions to me. Since we'll have practice again tomorrow, you can ask him for yourself." He continued talking.

"That's all, so please get back to practice."

**~With Atobe Keigo~**

**Normal P.O.V**

Atobe and Kabaji arrived at the airport after a few minutes and stepped out of the black limo. Atobe walked inside the airport with Kabaji behind him, as usual, and glanced around the place trying to find the person he is supposed to be picking up.

"Do you see her anywhere, Kabaji?" He asked his stoic friend, whom shook his head in response.

Atobe sighed before leaning against a wall and closing his eyes. He listened to the noises of people hurrying to get to their flight or those who had finally seen their friend, relative, or whatever after so long.

Kabaji kept looking around, but his gaze stopped when he saw seven familiar people. He turned to his captain and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What is it, Kabaji?" Atobe asked, opening his eyes. Kabaji pointed to the familiar people and Atobe glanced at the direction, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh? What are the Rikkaidai regulars doing here?" He asked mostly to himself.

"Ore-sama should probably greet them and let them bask in Ore-sama's glory, right Kabaji?" Atobe said, smirking.

"Usu." His companion replied.

Atobe pushed himself off of the wall and walked to the Rikkaidai regulars with Kabaji following closely behind.

It seems like the leader of the group noticed Atobe Keigo's presence for he had faced the two that was coming their way.

"Yukimura Seiichi." Atobe greeted the fellow captain.

"Hm? Atobe Keigo." Yukimura Seiichi stated out, making his teammates look at the two familiar people that had arrived.

Yukimura Seiichi, who's also the same age as Atobe, is the captain of the private school in Kanagawa prefecture, Rikkaidai. He has navy blue hair that reaches his chin and blue eyes. He is also one of the people that are a part of the Three Demons of Rikkaidai.

"Why are the Rikkaidai regulars here?" Atobe asked.

"Why do you think we're here? We're here to pick up somebody, duh." A member of Rikkaidai muttered under his breath. He has short messy black hair, which resembles to a spider, and green eyes.

Kirihara Akaya is called the Junior Ace of Rikkaidai because he is the youngest in the regulars, with the age of sixteen.

"Akaya, thirty laps around the court when we get back." Another with a dark blue cap on his head ordered making the spider-like haired teenager sulk.

Sanada Genichiro, the vice-captain of the team, is seventeen years old like most of them, is part of the Three Monsters of Rikkaidai. He has black hair and a fringe without the hat. He laso has small brown eyes.

"There is 99.5 percent that Atobe Keigo is here with Kabaji to pick up somebody and 0.5 percent that he's only here to show the people his… umm… glory." A teen with a brown bob cut hairstyle and closed eyes stated.

Yanagi Renji is the data specialist in Rikkaidai's tennis team and is also the last member of the Three Monsters or Demon of Rikkaidai.

Two people laughed at what their data master had said while one tried to show that the fact didn't affect him.

Marui Bunta, same age as the most, is the volley specialist and the sweets lover of the team. He has bright reddish-pink hair and purple colored eyes with gray specs. He is mostly seen chewing gum or eating something sweet.

Niou Masaharu has silver-grayish hair, a mole on his chin, and blue eyes. He is known as the Trickster of the tennis team.

Yagyuu Hiroshi, the one who didn't laugh out loud, is nicknamed the Gentleman on the team. He has purple colored hair and silver eyes that is always almost covered by his glasses.

Atobe ignored the rest of the Rikkaidai regulars, except for Yukimura and Sanada.

"It seems like you seven are waiting for your last member to arrive from his trip to Brazil, is Ore-sama right?" Atobe asked.

"Yes, you are, Atobe. May I ask why you two are here?" Yukimura asked next.

"Oh, well Ore-sama and Kabaji is waiting for Ore-sama's-" Before Atobe Keigo could finish his sentence, he was interrupted by a female voice.

"Kei."

**~End of Chapter One~**

**~To Be Continued~**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Prince Is Actually A Princess!**

Anime: Prince of Tennis **(I do NOT own this Anime)  
**Summary: Who would have thought that the one all the tennis players look up to, the Prince of Tennis; Echizen Ryoma, was actually a girl? In fact, there wasn't even an Echizen Ryoma in the first place. Echizen Ryoka has been cross-dressing as Echizen Ryoma for as long as she can remember. Though, what will happen when she finally wants to keep a low profile and move back to Japan as Echizen Ryoka?

**~Chapter One~**

**~Previously~**

**Normal P.O.V**

"It seems like you seven are waiting for your last member to arrive from his trip to Brazil, is Ore-sama right?" Atobe asked.

"Yes, you are, Atobe. May I ask why you two are here?" Yukimura asked next.

"Oh, well Ore-sama and Kabaji is waiting for Ore-sama's-" Before Atobe Keigo could finish his sentence, he was interrupted by a female voice.

"Kei."

**~End of Chapter One~**

**~Chapter Two~**

**Normal P.O.V**

The ten people gazed their stare towards the direction of the voice to find a girl shorter than them. She was wearing a white cap and had her hair in a high ponytail. She was also wearing beige colored shorts that reached her mid-thigh and dark blue shirt that hugged her curves.

The people staring at her noticed the tennis bag slung on her right shoulder and the rolling luggage she had on her left hand.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." The girl spat out, making them go back to reality.

"Ryo! You're here!" Atobe exclaimed as he hugged the shorter teen to his chest, since her head only reaches his chin.

The Rikkaidai regulars either raised an eyebrow or just gaped at the scene in front of them.

"K-Kei! You're choking me! K-Kabaji, help!" The girl gasped out as her face turned blue from the lack of air.

The slightly dark skinned teen that only listens to Atobe shocked everybody when he grabbed Atobe under his arms and lifted him up like a baby.

"K-Kabaji! Ore-sama demands you to put him down immediately." Atobe Keigo ordered, embarrassed.

Kabaji held Atobe for a minute more before putting him down to the ground once again.

"Kei… Did you know that you almost chocked me to death?" The dark haired teen said, dangerously slow.

Atobe started backing away from the enraged short girl, not that he would admit it out loud that she _is_ short.

"R-Ryo, ca-calm down, I'm sorry. I just got excited from seeing you after so long." Atobe tried to explain, while he was still backing up and hiding behind Kabaji.

A chorus of gasp ran throughout the seven regulars that were standing near them.

Did they hear correctly? Did _Atobe Keigo _say 'I' instead of calling himself Ore-sama for once?

"Hello. Are you a part of Kei's team in Hyotei?" She asked, facing them.

"Hah! Don't make Ore-sama laugh. They are far below Ore-sama's level to be even in the same team as me!" Atobe boasted, while he was still hiding behind Kabaji.

"Kei, you really need to stop being so full of yourself… And didn't I tell you to stop referring to yourself as 'Ore-sama'?" She sighed out, slightly tired from the long flight she had.

"Sorry, Ryo, but I have gotten accustomed to it. Don't worry, I won't disappoint you and will stop calling myself that when it's with you." Atobe answered, stepping out from where he's hiding and placed his arm around her shoulder.

"Sorry to interrupt, but are you two dating?" Yukimura asked, making Atobe and the stranger glance at each other.

"Are you kidding me? I'll never date this Monkey King." The girl told them, staring up at them and making them gasp when they saw her beautiful golden eyes.

"That's insulting, Ryo." Atobe feign hurt.

"You'll live." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Echizen Ryoka." She then told the strangers in front of her as she held out a hand.

"Hello, I'm Yukimura Seiichi. It's a pleasure to meet you." The team captain said shaking the hand.

"Sanada Genichiro."

"My name's Yanagi Renji."

"It's nice to meet you, Echizen. I'm Yagyuu Hiroshi."

"Hi, Echizen! The name's Kirihara Akaya."

"Marui Bunta's my name."

"Niou Masaharu."

The seven introduced themselves one by one as they shook her hand too.

"Your names seem familiar." Ryoka mumbled out, but you can still hear it.

"Oh! I got it!" She said, snapping her fingers.

"You are the regular members of Rikkaidai, right? The team that had the National Tournament for three straight years until Seigaku's captain, Tezuka Kunimitsu, defeated your team captain, Yukimura Seiichi, last year." She said.

Some of the regulars seemed to be embarrassed as they recalled what had happened on the National Tournament and there were others who were impressed that this girl recognized them since they haven't even seen her before.

"Hah! Ryo, don't tell them of what they didn't accomplished. You're embarrassing them." Atobe told her, patting her head slightly.

"Hmm? They'll live and besides if they don't want to be embarrassed about the lost they had, they should have won." Ryoka said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Ryo, you're so cold to others, right Kabaji?" Keigo said.

"Usu." Kabaji answered his friend.

"Echizen is right. If we don't want to be embarrassed by our loss, we should have won." Yukimura stated out.

"Come on, Ryo, let's go, you must be tired from the flight." Atobe said. He took the luggage off from her hands and handed it to Kabaji.

"Can you carry that for Ryo, Kabaji?" Atobe asked.

"Usu."

Ryoka waved the Rikkaidai people goodbye, as she was led away from them by Atobe, whom still had an arm slung around the teenager's shoulder.

"Were they lying when they said they weren't dating?" Marui asked, watching them walk away.

"There is a possibility…" Yanagi answered him.

"Didn't that girl said her name's Echizen Ryoka? Does that mean she's related to the Echizen Family?!" Kirihara exclaimed.

"But that's impossible, as far as I know there are only five people in the Echizen Family and four of them are males and only one female, the mother." Marui told the youngest member of the regulars.

"Though, Echizen Ryoka and the two blood related Echizen Brothers, Ryoga and Ryoma, do look alike." Niou told them, pointing out the fact.

"Hmm… That is true." Yagyuu said, agreeing with Niou.

"Just because they have the same surname doesn't mean they are related." Sanada told them.

"Genichiro is correct, you know." Yukimura said.

**~With Echizen Ryoka~**

**Normal P.O.V**

The three, Kabaji, Atobe, and Ryoka, soon exited out of the crowded airport and entered the black limo that was waiting for them.

As they were driving to Atobe's mansion, Ryoka closed her eyes, tiredly. She was sitting between Kabaji, who's on her left, and Atobe.

"So, my favorite cousin, have you thought about which school you are going to attend?" Atobe asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know, Monkey King. I'm still thinking about it."

"Ore-sama thinks you should go to Hyotei Gakuen with him!" Atobe told her. Ryoka opened her eyes and stared at her cousin, making him feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Hyotei, huh? Nah, I think I'll go to another school…" Ryoka told him.

"Wh-why?!"

"Because I want to see the capability of the other school's tennis team." Ryoka told the teen.

"Hmph!" Atobe puffed out, crossing his arms as he gave out a rare small pout. Ryoka rolled her eyes at her and her brothers' cousin.

"Stop being such a baby, Kei." She told him and then flicked him on the forehead.

"Mou~, you didn't have to flick me you know." Atobe whined. Yes, _the _Atobe Keigo did whine like a kid who wanted a new toy.

Before anybody could say anything else, the limo slowed down as the large gates of the mansion opened. The car rolled in and stopped in front of the steps of the house. A butler walked out of the door of the house and opened the door, so that the three could get out.

"Thank you." Ryoka told the butler, who gave her a smile in return.

"Thank you, Maxwell." Atobe thanked the butler.

Keigo grabbed his cousin's luggage and dragged it inside with Kabaji and Ryoka trailing after him.

"Keigo-sama, your parents had left over two hours ago to go to a business trip. They told me to inform you that they're going to be back in a month or so and to treat Ryoka-sama well." Maxwell told his young master.

"Oh, is that so? Very well then, Ore-sama will call them later." Atobe said.

"Come on, Ryo, Kabaji and I will show you to your room." Atobe said, indicating her to follow him.

**~Time Skip~**

**Normal P.O.V**

After Ryoka had settled in her room, she looked out her window in shock. Her room was beside Atobe's and it has the view of the mansion's tennis courts.

'_Heh, this is__ just__ like Atobe to have the tennis courts as the view for his and my room.' _She thought with a smirk.

'_He never changes.' _She said in her mind and the smirk on her face was replaced with a small smile.

She had already taken a quick shower and changed into her dark blue basketball shorts, a slightly baggy light blue T-shirt, and she had her hair up in a messy but cute bun. She had also placed her wrist and ankle weights on too. She glanced around her room and found it to her liking.

It was a square shaped, silver-like colored room and there was a master bed in the middle. On the right side of the bed, there's a walk-in closet and a few feet away from it was her bathroom. Then on the left side, there is a table on the corner with a chair and that's also where the window is. Near the door, still on the right side, is a coffee table surrounded by different colored bean bags.

'_Hmm… Not bad.' _Ryoka thought with an eyebrow raised.

A knock on the door disrupted her train of thought.

"Come in."

Atobe came in dressed in his tennis shorts and shirt.

"Care for a game of tennis?" He asked with a smirk on his face, showing her his tennis racket.

"You're on, Monkey King."

Ryoka took out her red and black tennis racket and followed Keigo out to the tennis courts.

"Hey, where did Kabaji go?" She asked as they were walking.

"Oh, he left a while ago while you were taking a shower." Atobe answered her as they reached the courts.

"Oh, okay…"

The two went to the opposite sides of the net and met in the middle.

"Since nobody else can be the chair umpire, it's going to be self-judged." Ryoka told her confident cousin, whom nodded.

"Rough or smooth?" Ryoka continued.

"Smooth."

She spun the tennis racket around like a top and waited for it to stop and fall to the ground.

"Smooth." She said, picking up the racket with her dominant hand, her left hand.

"Ore-sama's serve!"

"Don't be too happy about it, Monkey King."

**~Time Skip~**

**Normal P.O.V**

"Seven games to five. It's my win, Monkey King." Ryoka panted out as sweat trickled down her face.

She walked to the net and held out a hand.

"Though, it was a good fight you put up." She mumbled, but Atobe still heard it. Atobe grabbed her hand and shook while he was panting. They both sat down, trying to regain their breath.

"You've gotten better, Ryo."

"I know."

"Cocky little girl…" Keigo said, rolling his eyes.

"You've improved too Kei, but not good enough to beat me." She told him seriously.

"Your returns have gotten 13 percent faster than the last time you visited me, which was two years ago. I have to say that's great improvement." Ryoka explained. Atobe raised an eyebrow at this.

"You didn't change at all, Ryo. You're still like an Inui Sadaharu of Seigaku and Yanagi Renji of Rikkaidai." Atobe told her with a laugh.

"Hmm? How so?"

"They both have the same kind of tennis; Data Tennis."

"Data Tennis? I think I've heard of that. They collect information about their opponents and use it against them, right?"

"Correct, Ryo."

"It's a unique style of tennis, but they should know that people can surpass the data they have collected even if it's only a short amount of time." Ryoka pointed out.

"Correct again. You're style of tennis is the one that's unique though. It's like a combination of other styles. You're a data specialist, you can be a acrobatic player-"

"Though, I rarely do because it takes a lot of energy from me." The girl interrupted.

"You are the first of your siblings to be able to do Samurai Nanjiroh's Zone or the Samurai Zone, you have complete control of the three doors of the State of Self Actualization, and you can copy other people's techniques after seeing them once or twice." Atobe continued.

"But it's unusual for me to use those three, the Samurai Zone, the State of Self Actualization, and the Copy Cat Style, too. I occasionally use Data Tennis and my own tennis because data is not everything." Ryoka told him.

"Of course I know that Ryo. You only use it unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Come on, let's go in. It's getting dark. Tomorrow's Sunday, I have practice in the morning but you can come with me if you want and you can tell me which school you want to attend to anytime, okay?" Atobe said, standing up from where he sat and pulling up Ryoka to her feet.

"I'll come with you tomorrow…" She mumbled her answer.

**~Time Skip~**

**~Morning~**

**Normal P.O.V**

Atobe entered the room next to his and sighed as he saw Ryoka still sleeping on the bed. He approached the bed and shook the girl.

"Ryo, wake up." He said.

"Five more minutes…" The long haired girl grumbled out, placing a pillow over her head.

"Five more minutes and I'm late, so you better get your ass up and ready to go." Atobe growled out, glaring at the sleeping figure.

"Ugh… Fine…" She said, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Hurry!" Atobe commanded her, making her stop her movements and glared at the teenage boy in front of him.

"Oi, Monkey King, don't order me around." She hissed at him.

"A-ah, right… S-sorry! I'll j-just wait for you in the limo!" He exclaimed, running out of the room. You do not want to make Echizen Ryoka mad at you. She'll surely make you regret it.

Ryoka shook her head at him before standing up from her bed and walking inside her bathroom to get ready for the day.

**~Time Skip~**

**Normal P.O.V**

Ryoka walked out of the mansion with her tennis bag and headed towards the limo. She was wearing white boys' tennis shorts, which she usually wears because it's very comfortable, and a white tennis shirt for girls. She also had her hair in a high ponytail and her white cap on.

"Took you long enough, Ryo." Atobe told her when she entered the car.

"Whatever…" She retorted, looking at what Atobe was wearing.

Atobe was wearing his school, Hyotei's, tennis uniform. The shirt was white with the right shoulder of the shirt colored blue and the left shoulder down to the end of the shirt was blue too. It also has a black collar, while the shorts were plain white.

"Now, because of you Ore-sama is late for practice!" He complained.

"You're only late by a few minutes. Don't sweat it." Ryoka told him.

"But I'm the captain! I can't be late." He said.

"You're a captain, you can be late."

"But our coach, Sakaki Taro, is going to be there! Do you know how many laps he's going to give me?" He rhetorically asked her.

"Well, I don't know either, but I'm sure it's going to be a lot." He rambled on.

"I have never been late before and Coach Sakaki is going to kill me!" He continued rambling, making Ryoka lose interest at what he was saying. After a few minutes, they had finally arrived at Hyotei.

'_Thank you! I don't know how long of his rambling I could take anymore!' _Ryoka thought to herself, as she sighed in relief.

"Come on, Ryo! I already missed fifteen minutes of practice!" Atobe said, running to the courts while Ryoka followed him.

As they were reaching the tennis courts, Atobe slowed his pace and started walking instead of running. Ryoka raised an eyebrow, though it was unnoticed because of her cap. They soon arrived and Atobe hurriedly walked to, what Ryoka assumed as, Coach Sakaki.

Sakaki Taro seemed to be in his forties and has light brown hair and brown eyes. He was also wearing a suit.

Ryoka sat under a tree a few feet away from the tennis regulars, but she still had a great view of everything. She slight giggled when she saw Atobe running laps while everyone else was playing a practice match. As she was looking around, she saw Kabaji staring at her, so she gave him a wave, which he returned.

She assumed that there were eight regulars, including Atobe, since she saw seven wearing a regulars' jersey.

She was so intent on observing that she didn't notice the team's coach near her.

"May I know who you are?" He asked, startling the young girl. Ryoka stood up from where she sat while her tennis bag is still on the ground.

"Echizen Ryoka, Atobe Keigo's cousin. I have just arrived here yesterday from America. It's a pleasure to meet you. It's Sakaki Taro, right?" Ryoka asked.

"Yes, you are correct. Are you going to be transferring here?" He asked, interested. In the back of his mind, he was sure he had heard the name 'Echizen' before.

"No, I'm still thinking about where I am going to transfer…" She replied.

"Ah, I see."

"Do you know where I can get a Ponta around here?" She asked the man.

"I think there's a vending machine outside of the school and just a few blocks away…" He answered.

"Oh, okay. Well, please excuse me from this conversation." She said, taking her bag from the dirt covered ground and walked off.

She stalked away from the school and tried to find the vending machine with her favorite drink; her favorite since she tasted it yesterday anyways. Key word: _Tried_. It has been about thirty minutes since she left school grounds and she couldn't find any vending machines anywhere.

And to make it worse, she was lost, making her walk around for nearly an hour.

As she was wandering around the unfamiliar streets, she bumped into somebody, making her lose balance and fall on her bottom.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." The person said in a gentle voice. She glanced up and saw a teenager that's most likely to be the same age as Keigo. The person had chin-length light brown hair and closed eyes, much like Yanagi Renji. He was lightly smiling as he offered Ryoka a hand.

Ryoka took the offer and stood up, dusting her shorts.

"Thanks." She muttered out, staring at the tall person in front of her.

"My name's Fuji Syusuke and you are?" He asked while he still had the smile on her face.

"Echizen Ryoka." She introduced herself.

'_Echizen? Is she related to the Echizen Family?' _He asked himself.

"I'm assuming you play tennis." He stated.

"Hai."

"So do I. I'm a regular in Seigaku." He replied, his smile getting larger by the minute. Ryoka's ears perked up when she heard this and glanced at the tall teen in front of her, taking notice of the tennis bag he has.

'_A Seigaku Regular?' _Ryoka thought, raising an eyebrow. She shook her head of the thought in her mind, and focused to what she was trying to find before she accidentally bumped into him.

"Do you know where I can find a Ponta?" She asked bluntly.

"Yes, I do. I can escort you there if you want." Fuji said, not getting affected by her attitude.

"You don't have t-" Though, her answer wasn't heard since Fuji took her by the arm and dragged her away.

They soon stopped in front of many stairs leading up to somewhere, Ryoka doesn't know.

"Those two over there have different kinds of flavor of Ponta in them." He said, pointing to two vending machines near the stairs.

"Oh, thank you." She said, walking to one of the machines. After she had gotten her grape Ponta, she noticed that Fuji was still there.

"Umm… Is there anything you need, Fuji-san?" She asked, opening the can of Ponta. **((San – A suffix that's a sign of respect.))**

"I was hoping if you would like to have a tennis match with me." He stated out. Ryoka was startled at the suggestion given to her. She took a sip of the drink before answering.

"Umm…I would love to." She replied with a small smile that was hidden under the shadow of her cap.

"But is there even a tennis court nearby?" She asked.

"Oh, there is! This area is where the street tennis courts are. They are just on top of these stairs." Fuji said, pointing upwards.

"Is that why you escorted me to this vending machine?" She asked, following Fuji up the flight of stairs.

"That's one reason. The other is that it's the nearest one I could show you."

"Oh… I didn't know that Seishun Gakuen was located near Hyotei…" She said, starting a conversation.

"Hmm? Are you new around here?" Fuji asked.

"Heh, is it that obvious? This is my first time in Japan, even though I'm Japanese myself. I had just arrived from America recently." She explained her situation again.

"Oh, that explains it, but yes Seishun Gakuen, or Seigaku, is located here in Tokyo." He said as he finally reached the last step of the stairs with Ryoka behind him, her form hidden behind his tall figure.

The scene that he was seeing shocked him. Right in front of him is a teenage boy holding a girls arm tightly, while his friends were sitting on some stairs staring at them, but they didn't do anything to stop him.

"So, how about a date?" The boy asked the girl.

"Hey! Let go of her!" This time, a boy with a broom-styled hair yelled out. He was trying to get to the girl, but it seemed like a large looking teen was holding him back.

"Momoshiro?" Fuji asked, while Ryoka was happily sipping her drink, not taking any notice of the situation. The boy, Momoshiro, turned to the direction of the voice and his eyes widened.

"Fuji-senpai?" **((Senpai - suffix used to address an upperclassmen))**

**~End of Chapter Two~**

**~To Be Continued~**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Prince Is Actually A Princess!**

Anime: Prince of Tennis **(I do NOT own this Anime)  
**Summary: Who would have thought that the one all the tennis players look up to, the Prince of Tennis; Echizen Ryoma, was actually a girl? In fact, there wasn't even an Echizen Ryoma in the first place. Echizen Ryoka has been cross-dressing as Echizen Ryoma for as long as she can remember. Though, what will happen when she finally wants to keep a low profile and move back to Japan as Echizen Ryoka?

**~Chapter Two~**

**~Previously~**

**Normal P.O.V**

The scene that he was seeing shocked him. Right in front of him is a teenage boy holding a girls arm tightly, while his friends were sitting on some stairs staring at them, but they didn't do anything to stop him.

"So, how about a date?" The boy asked the girl.

"Hey! Let go of her!" This time, a boy with a broom-styled hair yelled out. He was trying to get to the girl, but it seemed like a large looking teen was holding him back.

"Momoshiro?" Fuji asked, while Ryoka was happily sipping her drink, not taking any notice of the situation. The boy, Momoshiro, turned to the direction of the voice and his eyes widened.

"Fuji-senpai?" **((Senpai - suffix used to address an upperclassmen))**

**~End of Chapter Two~**

**~Chapter Three~**

**Normal P.O.V**

"What did you do now, Momo?" Fuji asked. The rest couldn't see Ryoka since she was well hidden behind Fuji.

"I haven't done anything wrong, Fuji-senpai! This guy is forcing Tachibana's little sister, Ann, to go on a date with him!" Momo yelled out, still being held by the person.

Tachibana Ann is fifteen years old and the sister of Fudomine's tennis captain, Tachibana Kippei. She has straight orange-like brown hair that reaches her chin.

Momoshiro Takeshi is sixteen years old and a regular member of Seigaku. He has black spiky hair and deep purple eyes.

"Eh? Fuji-senpai, why don't you have a game of tennis with him?! Surely, if you win, he'll leave Tachibana's little sister!" Momoshiro said with a grin.

"Hah, nobody can beat our Buchou in tennis!" A red-haired exclaimed with a cocky smirk on his face.

"O-oi, Mukahi-senpai, yo-you shouldn't be so overly confident…" Another hesitantly said. He has short messy silver hair and brown eyes that shines with gentleness.

"Eh?!" Do you doubt our captain, _the Atobe Keigo, _Chotarou?!" He asked, glaring at the teenager a year younger than him.

Otori Chotarou is sixteen years old. He is somewhat selfless, but is a kind person.

This immediately got Ryoka's attention, making her slightly choke on the liquid.

She stepped out from behind Fuji and stood behind him instead. Everyone stared at her, except for the boy who was holding the girl's arm and the girl. Ryoka placed her free hand, that wasn't holding the can, in her short's pocket and cleared her throat to get the two's attention.

The boy, Atobe Keigo, instantly dropped the girl's, Tachibana Ann's, arm, while the guy who was holding Momoshiro, Kabaji, let go of his grip.

"Eh, what's happening here?" She asked, slowly walking to Atobe, who in return took a step back. Everybody, except Kabaji, watched in shock on how this mysterious girl had so much effect on Atobe Keigo.

"Nothing!" Atobe answered in a hurry.

"Oh, I was pretty sure you were forcing this girl to date you." She replied, as her finger pointed to Tachibana Ann.

"Or were my eyes playing tricks on me?" She continued talking.

"I won't do it again… Please don't punish me!" Atobe cried out like a little kid.

Gasps were heard around and since they were the only ones there, they weren't disturbing anybody. They couldn't believe what was happening. Was the world coming to an end or did _Atobe Keigo _apologized to a person and said 'I'?

A teen that was sleeping on a stair was awakening from his slumber. He has messy orange hair that slightly goes past his chin and brown eyes. Akutagawa Jirou is seventeen years old like most and is a regular in the tennis team of Hyotei. Though, he is usually sleepy.

Ryoka shook her head and sighed. She walked towards Keigo's friends and teammates. She stopped when she reached the railing a few feet away from the stairs. She jumped up and sat on it.

"Do you mind explaining to me what you were doing, Kei?" She asked, as she massaged her temple. Atobe strode over to Ryoka and leaned on the railing beside her.

"Ore-sama was merely asking that girl if she wanted to go on a date with him." He said, referring himself in third person once again.

"That's not true! You asked her once and when she denied you, you started forcing her!" Momoshiro exclaimed angrily.

He, Fuji, and the girl were now standing a few feet in front of them, while Tachibana Ann was rubbing her reddening arm.

"Apologize to her, Kei…" Ryoka ordered.

"Ore-sama will never apologize to this peasant!" He told Ryoka, slightly glaring.

"Kei, I'm not in the mood for arguing since I have been walking around for an hour, lost in the streets of Tokyo. Do you really think it's a good idea to make me angry right now?" She asked, glaring intently at her cousin.

Atobe shivered under her gaze and thought about. He never did like seeing Ryoka sad or angry because she's like a little sister to him. That's why he does everything in his power to make her happy. But apologizing to a girl in front of his rivals and teammates? It's either they make fun of him or Ryoka gets mad at him…

"Please, Kei…" Ryoka pleaded with puppy dog eyes and a frown, which looks like a pout. Atobe sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Fine, anything for you Ryo…" He said, walking to the orange haired girl.

"Ore-sama's sorry." He said, not being sincere at all. Ryoka gave out a sigh before shaking her head. At least he said he was sorry.

"Oh, I never introduced myself have I?" Ryoka said, finally realizing it. She jumped off of the railing and stood in the middle of Atobe's friends and the three others; Fuji, Ann, and Momoshiro on her left and the others on her right.

"My name's Echizen Ryoka. I am Kei's cousin." She said glancing between the groups and gave them a small grin.

"Oh, was she the one you had to get yesterday, Atobe?" Oshitari asked.

"Yes." Atobe answered.

"Oh! Are you related to the Prince of Tennis?!" Akutagawa Jirou asked, happily, slightly jumping up and down from excitement.

"Don't be ridiculous, Jirou. Just because they look alike and have the same last name doesn't mean they have to be related, you know." A blue haired teen scoffed out.

"Oshitari is right you know." Mukahi Gakuto agreed with his best friend.

"I'm sorry to cut the introductions short, but I believe you promised me a game." Fuji interrupted, getting a little impatient. He hasn't had practice all day and has been itching to play at least one game before the day is over.

"Huh, you promised him a game, Ryo?" Atobe asked, turning to Ryoka. Ryoka nodded her head in response.

"Momoshiro, would you mind if you're the referee in our game?" Fuji asked the black haired teen.

"Umm… Sure, I guess…" Momo answered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, this is going to be interesting…" Atobe smirked, sitting down in the middle of the Hyotei regulars, watching as Fuji and Ryoka went to their spot on the court. Ann sat a few feet away from the Hyotei people to watch the game.

"Rough or smooth?" The genius of Seigaku asked.

"Rough."

Fuji Syusuke spun his tennis racket with the handle pointing upwards. It fell on the ground with a 'thud' and Fuji picked it up.

"Rough." He announced. Ryoka nodded and took out a bright yellow tennis ball from her pocket. She tossed it up in the air and hit it with her red and black racket that was on her right hand. Ryoka narrowed her eyes as the ball flew to Fuji's court and he returned it with ease.

**~A Few Minutes Later~**

**Normal P.O.V**

"Two games to love. Fuji-senpai's lead." Momo announced, not at all surprised. He is confident that his senpai will win this match against Atobe's cousin.

"Oi, Buchou, you're cousin is getting creamed out there." Mukahi Gakuto said.

"Don't make Ore-sama laugh, Gakuto. Ryoka hasn't even begun yet." He told him, as his smirk was getting wider by the minute.

A regular with a blue backwards cap on and a band-aid above his left eyebrow glanced at his best friend, Otori Chotarou, whom shrugged his shoulders.

Shishido Ryou is seventeen and has a close relationship with Chotarou. He has short light brown hair that is always almost covered by his cap.

Ann was simply watching with awe. Even though, the girl was losing to Fuji, she was putting up quite a fight.

"Hmm… Now that my warm-up is done, it's time to play seriously, don't you think?" Ryoka said.

She took another bright colored tennis ball out and tossed it up in the air with her left hand. She slightly arched her back and took a small jump before hitting it with her racket. The tennis ball quickly got over to Fuji's half of the court and hit the ground, it spun for a second before it changed its direction and flew towards Fuji's face.

It missed his face by only a centimeter as his eyes opened, revealing his cerulean blue eyes, in shock.

Momo gaped as he saw that the ball almost hit his senpai in the face. Tachibana Ann gasped, while the others stared with wide eyes, except for Kabaji and Atobe of course.

"Oi, ref, are you going to call it or not?" Ryoka asked, while she bounced a tennis ball with her left hand.

"Oh! Umm… 15 – 0!" Momo said, slightly embarrassed.

"What was that?" Jirou asked, getting all hyper.

"It's called the Twist Serve. It's a very difficult serve that only most people can do it. It's even more difficult for you to return it because as it bounces on the ground it changes its direction and shoot towards your face." Oshitari explained.

"Yuushi is right." Atobe said.

"Isn't the same as Ibu Shinji's Kick Serve?" Ann asked, looking at Atobe.

"No, it's similar, but the Twist Serve is more powerful and harder to perform than the Kick Serve." Atobe told her.

"Two games all! Fuji-senpai's serve!"

Fuji tossed the ball and served it without any kinds of special moves. He was shocked when he saw Ryoka at the exact place the tennis ball landed and returned it back to Fuji. It seemed like wherever Fuji tried to hit it, Ryoka was already there waiting for the ball.

"Three games to two. Echizen's lead."

"Is she reading her opponent's move?" Mukahi asked.

"You can say it like that. Ryoka lost the first two games in purpose so that she could gather information about Fuji's tennis." Atobe told everyone, even Momo, Ryoka, and Fuji heard it.

"So, is she a Data Tennis type of player like Inui-senpai and Yangi Renji?" Momo asked Atobe, not even turning to face him.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that, but that's not her only style of tennis. And she's not as annoying as those two too…" Atobe said, grumbling the last part.

"Four games to two. Echizen's lead."

"Woah! You're cousin is awesome, Buchou!" Jirou exclaimed, practically oozing of excitement as he jumped up and down on his seat.

"I thought Marui Bunta, your role model, is the one that's awesome, Jirou." Shishido said.

"They're both awesome!"

Shishido and Gakuto rolled their eyes at this while, Oshitari sighed. Sometimes, Jirou could be so childish.

"Four games to three!"

Ryoka and Fuji rallied for a while until Fuji decided to stop it with one of his Triple Counters, the Tsubame Gaeshi, or Swallow Return. It went to Ryoka's side of the court, but as soon as it hit the ground it never bounced back up and just rolled towards the base line.

"Oh, there it is! Fuji-senpai's Tsubame Gaeshi!" Momo exclaimed.

"30 – 15!"

"Heh, I knew you had something up your sleeve." Ryoka muttered, still staring at the ball that rolled away. She turned towards Fuji and saw him staring at her with his alluring blue eyes.

Fuji was about to serve again when his phone beeped, indicating he had received a message.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but can you please hold on." He said as he went to his tennis bag and pulled out his cellular phone. He read the message and bowed towards Ryoka.

"I'm sorry, but it seems like I have to go, my sister is waiting for me." He said, apologetically.

"But I would like to continue the match some other day if it's okay with you." He told her.

"Whatever…" Ryoka answered, waving her hand goodbye to him. She sighed as he left. She was disappointed they didn't finish their game and she was about to play with her left hand too. She placed her racket back into her bag and slung it on her shoulder before walking to Atobe.

"Thank you for helping me earlier." Ann said as Ryoka reached them.

"No problem…" She answered.

"Nice game, Echizen!" Momo said, patting her back a bit too rough for her liking.

"Thanks." She mumbled out, ignoring the pain.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Tachibana Ann and that's Momoshiro Takeshi." Ann said, pointing at the broom-styled teen.

"Nice to meet you." Ryoka nodded.

"Well, thank you for everything, but we have to go." Momo said, waving her goodbye with Ann right beside him. After a few seconds, they were out of sight.

"Ryo, these are my teammates." Keigo said, as soon as the two were gone.

"I'm Oshitari Yuushi. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Mukahi Gakuto."

"I'm Otori Chotarou, but you can call me Chotarou."

"My name's Shishido Ryou."

"Oh! I'm Akutagawa Jirou! You can call me Jirou, Hime-sama!" **((Hime – Princess))**

Everyone stared at Jirou befuddled, while Ryoka raised an eyebrow at him. It's not every day that she gets called a princess, you know.

"Huh? What?" Jirou asked all of them, blinking innocently.

"What's up with the nickname?" Oshitari asked for everyone's sake.

"I don't know, but it fits her don't you think so?" Jirou replied as he hugged the short girl. Atobe glared at Jirou.

"Get off my cousin, Jirou!" He exclaimed, trying to pull him off of her, which was unsuccessful.

"I have to admit Hime-sama does fit Echizen." Mukahi said, not paying attention to his captain who was still trying to pry off Jirou from Ryoka. Soon, everyone agreed to the new nickname for Echizen Ryoma, even Kabaji.

"So, Hime-sama, would you like to hang out with us?" Shishido asked.

"Hey! I never agreed to that name!" Ryoka exclaimed, while she ignored Jirou, whom was still hugging her with a smile on his face.

"Too bad." Mukahi said, making Ryoka show everyone a small pout.

They soon left the street tennis courts and carelessly wandered around.

"Aren't you guys missing one more regular member?" Ryoka asked.

"Hmm… Yeah, I guess… Hiyoshi Wakashi is our last member, though he couldn't hang out today since he had something to do…." Chotarou explained.

"Ah…" Ryoka said.

"Ryo, Ore-sama forgot to tell you. Ore-sama have some important new for you!" Atobe explained, quite happy.

"What is it?" Ryoka asked.

"I have talked to the Tennis Association in Japan and I have gotten their permission for you to be able to play in a boy's tennis team." He said. The other's already got used to him saying 'I' now so it wasn't a surprise anymore.

"Really?!" Ryoka exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Yeah, all I need know is your school principal's agreement. Though, since you still haven't decided what school you want to go to, I need to wait." Keigo said. Ryoka hugged her cousin as a thank you. Atobe smiled. It was so nice seeing Ryoka so happy.

"Eh?! Hime-sama, why aren't you going to Hyotei Gakuen?" Mukahi asked.

"Because I want to see what type of tennis teams the other schools have."

"That's a good point, but what school are you going to? There's Fudomine, Seishun Gakuen, Rikkaidai, St. Rudolph, Yamabuki, Josei Shonan, Rokkaku, and a lot more. Also, that some are far away from here." Oshitari said.

"Distance is not a problem." Atobe told him.

"Can we visit some schools so that I can see how good their tennis teams are?" Ryoka asked Atobe.

"Of course!" He replied.

"Since tomorrow is a Monday and we have school, you can just wait after school at the house and I'll take you to some schools." Atobe said, as Ryoka nodded her head.

"Can I come too, Hime-sama?!" Jirou asked, staring down at Ryoka with big round eyes.

"If it's okay with you, Hime-sama, I would like to go too. I also want to see how strong our opponents are going to be" Oshitari said, making up some excuse to go, when he simply wants to hang out with Ryoka.

"Me too!" Mukahi exclaimed.

"If we're not a bother to you, Shishido-san and I would like to come too." Chotarou said on behalf of Shishido, whom nodded his head.

"Um, that would be fine I guess… Kabaji, you're going too, right?" Ryoka said.

"Usu."

**~Time Skip~**

**Normal P.O.V**

After spending a whole day with the Hyotei regulars, Ryoka and Atobe decided to go home.

The six, Oshitari, Mukahi, Chotarou, Kabaji, Shishido, and Jirou, waved goodbye as they watched the black limo drive off. It may only be a small amount of time since they have met Echizen Ryoka, but over the small amount of time they have met each other, they have grown fond of each others' presence. It also seems like the Hyotei regulars are starting to treat Ryoka like their little sister.

When the two arrived at Atobe's mansion, they conversed as the chefs prepared their dinner.

"Ryo, what school do you want to visit first?" Atobe asked as they sat down on the chairs in the dining room. The butlers then placed their meal in front of them as Atobe and Ryoka thanked them.

"Seishun Gakuen." Ryoka answered without any hesitation. After the words left her mouth, she started eating her favorite kind of food, Japanese food.

**~End of Chapter Three~**

**~To Be Continued~**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Prince Is Actually A Princess!**

Anime: Prince of Tennis **(I do NOT own this Anime)  
**Summary: Who would have thought that the one all the tennis players look up to, the Prince of Tennis; Echizen Ryoma, was actually a girl? In fact, there wasn't even an Echizen Ryoma in the first place. Echizen Ryoka has been cross-dressing as Echizen Ryoma for as long as she can remember. Though, what will happen when she finally wants to keep a low profile and move back to Japan as Echizen Ryoka?

**~Chapter Three~**

**~Previously~**

**Normal P.O.V**

The six, Oshitari, Mukahi, Chotarou, Kabaji, Shishido, and Jirou, waved goodbye as they watched the black limo drive off. It may only be a small amount of time since they have met Echizen Ryoka, but over the small amount of time they have met each other, they have grown fond of each others' presence. It also seems like the Hyotei regulars are starting to treat Ryoka like their little sister.

When the two arrived at Atobe's mansion, they conversed as the chefs prepared their dinner.

"Ryo, what school do you want to visit first?" Atobe asked as they sat down on the chairs in the dining room. The butlers then placed their meal in front of them as Atobe and Ryoka thanked them.

"Seishun Gakuen." Ryoka answered without any hesitation. After the words left her mouth, she started eating her favorite kind of food, Japanese food.

**~End of Chapter Three~**

**~Chapter Four~**

**Normal P.O.V**

Sunlight peered through the gap between the curtains in Ryoka's room. Ryoka groaned when the rays of sunlight hit her eyes. She tossed and turned on her bed but it was no use. She could not go back to sleep again. She sat up on her bed and rubbed her eyes before she glanced at her clock.

A few minutes later, a knock on her door was heard while she just sat on her bed.

"Come in." Ryoka called out. The door opened and in stepped in Maxwell.

"Good morning, Ryoka-sama." Maxwell said, slightly bowing in front of the girl.

"Morning, Max." Ryoka greeted the man.

"Keigo-sama had already left for school, Ryoka-sama." Maxwell informed the teenage girl.

"Ah, I see. Thank you for telling me, Max." Ryoka nodded her head.

"It was no problem, Ryoka-sama. Also, would you like to have breakfast in your room or in the dining room?" He asked.

"I'll have it in the dining room." Ryoka answered, as Maxwell nodded his head and left the room.

Ryoka soon stood up from where she sat and walked in her bathroom to take a shower. After half an hour or so, Ryoka walked out of her room and went into the dining room. She was wearing black running shorts with silver outlining and a slightly oversized gray shirt.

As soon as she entered the dining room, she was hit by a wave of yummy aroma. She smiled as she smelled her breakfast. Maxwell guided her to a seat before bringing out her Japanese breakfast from the kitchen.

"Thank you, Max." Ryoka mumbled out, but it was still heard by the butler. Maxwell nodded his head and left Ryoka to eat her breakfast. After a few minutes, Ryoka easily got through with her breakfast and went back to her room. As she sat on a bean bag chair, her phone suddenly rang. She quickly pulled it out and answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"Who is it?" She asked quite rudely. A laugh was heard on the other line and Ryoka immediately knew who it was.

"You're so straightforward, Chibisuke." The caller said, after he was done laughing.

"Oi! Let me talk to her!" A familiar voice in the background said.

"Eh? Is that Kevin?" Ryoka asked curiously.

"Yep! He wanted to call you for a while now." Ryoga answered his little sister, but he ignored Kevin.

"Well, anyways, how are you? Is Keigo treating you well?" Ryoga asked.

"I'm fine, aniki. Kei's the same as always, a bit overprotective, but he's the same. At least, he's not as protective as you, oyaji, and Kevin." Ryoka said, adding the last part.

"Oi! Let me talk to her, aniki!" Kevin exclaimed in the background. Ryoga slightly winced at how loud his voice was.

"Okay, okay, geez." Ryoga muttered out.

"Here's Kevin, Ryoka." Ryoga told Ryoka before handing the phone to Kevin.

"Ryo, is everything alright there? You weren't injured or anything, right? Is everyone treating you well there?" Kevin asked worriedly. Ryoka chuckled at her brother and shook her head.

"Kevin, everything is alright here. No need to worry." Ryoka told him, slightly calming him down.

"Have you chosen which school you are going to be attending?" Kevin asked next.

"No, not yet, but Kei is letting me go and see some of the school's tennis teams." Ryoka told Kevin a bit excited.

"Ah, okay, that's a good idea. Are you joining the boys' or girls' team?" Kevin asked, making Ryoka roll her golden eyes.

"What do you think?" She retorted.

"I was just making sure, geez." Kevin said to Ryoka. She could just imagine him rolling his blue eyes with gray specs.

"Well, here's aniki again…" He mumbled out irritated. He really hated it when his sister and he are apart, even If they weren't related at all. They were almost inseparable. They have been best friends since they were little kids and have grown even closer when Kevin was adopted into the Echizen Family.

"Oi, Chibisuke, we have to go now, but we'll call once in a while to check up on you, okay?" Ryoga said, as soon as he got a hold of the phone.

"Hai." Ryoka answered.

"Okay, take care, Chibisuke."

"You too, tell okaa-san and oyaji I said 'Hi'." Ryoka replied before she hung up. She placed her phone on the coffee table as she stared up at her ceiling.

Yep, it was official… She was bored.

'_What am I going to do while I wait for Monkey King to come back?' _She thought, sighing. She got up from the colored bean bag and lied down on her bed. She placed her hands on the back of her head as she stared at nothing in particular.

After a few minutes, her eyelids started getting heavy and she finally dozed off into dreamland.

**~Time Skip~**

**Normal P.O.V**

A few hours later, while Ryoka was still sleeping, Keigo arrived home from school.

"Welcome back, Keigo-sama." Maxwell greeted as he took Atobe's bag from him.

"Oh, thank you, Maxwell." Atobe thanked the man when he took his schoolbag from him.

"You're welcome, Keigo-sama. Ryoka-sama is currently sleeping in her room as of this moment. Would you like me to wake her up?" Maxwell asked the teenage boy.

"No, that won't be necessary. I'll do it myself." Atobe replied, shaking his head as he walked off to the direction of his cousin's bedroom. He softly knocked on the door, but nobody answered him. He opened the door of the room and peeked inside only to see Ryoka fast asleep under the covers. Atobe approached the bed and shook the girl.

"Ryo, wake up. I thought we were going to see Seigaku's tennis team today?" Atobe asked the girl. Ryoka sat up on her bed and yawned as she stretched her legs and arms like a cat.

"Hn? Kei, I thought you went to school already?" Ryoka asked, clearly not looking at the clock at all. Atobe tried to stifle a laugh at this.

"School's over, Ryo, and we're going to Seigaku today, right?" He asked the girl, whom nodded. Though, she was still drowsy from her sleep. She stood up from where she sat and grab a hold of her tennis bag and followed Kei out of the mansion, where a limo was waiting for them.

They both entered the car and were greeted by the Hyotei regulars. As soon as Ryoka sat down, she was immediately hugged by Jirou.

"Hime-sama!" Jirou exclaimed when he saw her. The others, whom were a bit used to his reaction when he sees Ryoka, sighed or shook their heads. Though, one regular player stared at the girl with a confused face.

"Wh-who's this, Buchou?" He asked.

"Oh, Wakashi, this is Ore-sama's cousin, Echizen Ryoka. She arrived from America yesterday." Atobe explained to him.

Hiyoshi Wakashi is sixteen years old and is part of Hyotei's tennis regulars. Hiyoshi has gray colored eyes and light brown hair which mostly covers his forehead.

"Eh?! Where's your cap, Hime-sama?" Mukahi asked, since he was the first to notice that the white cap Ryoka usually wears was not on top of her head.

"In my tennis bag." Ryoka answered as she closed her eyes again and slightly leaned against Jirou's chest. She was not asleep, but was merely resting her eyes.

"Hmm… Our imouto is so cute…" Jirou said, glancing at Ryoka from time to time.** ((Imouto – Younger sister.))**

"Eh?! What? When did she become your sister?" Atobe demanded while Hiyoshi watched the scene before him very amused.

"Since we met her." Oshitari answered for all of them, as they nodded their heads.

"That's a lot of brothers, don't you think?" Chotarou said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Chotarou is right, meaning none of you guys are her brothers." Atobe said smugly.

"Ah, you know what, having many brothers isn't a problem. That just means there are more people who care about you." Chotarou said quickly.

"Nice save." Mukahi told his friend, patting him softly on the back.

"She already has overprotective brothers and a dad. A caring mother and then there's also Ore-sama and her other annoying cousin. She doesn't need anymore!" Atobe told his team, while Ryoka finally opened her golden eyes.

"I don't mind, Kei." Ryoka told him, shrugging carelessly.

"B-but!" Atobe started to complain, but was cut off by a glare from everyone in the car, even Kabaji and Hiyoshi. Can you believe that? Even though, he had only met her today, Ryoka seemed like an interesting person to him.

"Hmph!" Atobe puffed out as he leaned against his seat, sulking. Soon, the car halted into a stop in front of a school with a plaque that said, 'Seishun Gakuen' on the side near the entrance.

One by one, the Hyotei regulars, and Ryoka, stepped out of the vehicle and observed their surroundings.

"So, where's the tennis courts?" Ryoka asked the regulars.

"Eh… Umm… It's… Ah…" They stammered out, sheepishly, making Ryoka raise an eyebrow at them.

"Don't tell me you guys don't know where it is?" Ryoka accused them.

"Hey, in our defense we don't really visit this school that often." Shishido told Ryoka as his teammates nodded in agreement with what he said.

"How about we ask somebody for help?" Chotarou suggested, pointing at a girl, maybe about the same age as Ryoka.

"Umm… Excuse me!" Chotarou exclaimed, getting the attention of the young girl. The girl turned to face them and her eyes widen at the sight. She knew everyone that was standing before her, except for the girl, because she had seen them in tennis matches against her school's team.

Kabaji was carrying Jirou, who had fallen asleep, bridal style, while he has his and Jirou's tennis bag slung on his shoulders. Chotarou and Shishido were staring at her, while Oshitari and Mukahi were arguing about something. Also, in the middle of the group was Atobe and next to him is a unfamiliar girl.

"Umm… May I help you?" The girl shyly asked as she approached the large group of people.

"We're Hyotei's tennis team regulars." Chotarou explained to the girl.

"And we were wondering if you could guide us to the tennis courts." He continued.

"Umm… okay, I was going there anyway." The girl said as she beckoned the group to follow her.

"I'm Ryuzaki Sakuno." She introduced herself as they were walking.

Ryuzaki Sakuno is the granddaughter of Seigaku's tennis team's coach, Ryuzaki Sumire. She is fifteen years old and has long brown hair that's kept into twin braids.

"Oh, we're-" Mukahi started but was interrupted by Sakuno.

"Umm… You don't have to introduce yourselves. I have heard about your team from the regulars." She said quietly, trying not to offend them.

"Of course! Ore-sama's team is just that great!" Atobe exclaimed with a smirk. Sakuno stared at the ground, not answering, while Ore-sama's teammates rolled their eyes at his behavior. Soon enough, they reached the courts, where all the males' tennis team was practicing.

"Though, I never knew that Hyotei had a girl regular…" Sakuno trailed off.

"Oh, I'm not a part of Hyotei's regulars. I'm Kei's cousin, Echizen Ryoka." Ryoka introduced herself to Sakuno with a smile.

"Nice to meet you!" Sakuno told Ryoka with a bright smile on her face.

"Eh?! Where are the regulars?" Hiyoshi asked.

"They might still be in the locker rooms, changing." Sakuno told them.

"Ah, look over there." Oshitari said, pointing at six people. Three of them seemed to be older than the other trio. The three upperclassmen were standing by the side while the other were trying to hit a can a few feet away from them with a tennis racket and a tennis ball.

"Oh, that's the Ichinen Trio." Sakuno said, her eyes getting wider by the minute. **((Ichinen – I believe it means Freshmen))**

"Ichinen Trio?" Chotarou asked.

"Oh, they're Satoshi Horio, Mizuno Katsuo, and Kato Kachiro, but many call them the Ichinen Trio. They are also in my class." Sakuno explained, still staring at the three.

Ryoka narrowed her eyes, as she observed what was happening. The three upperclassmen seemed to be shaking because of laughter as the Ichinen Trio failed at hitting the can. One of the three, Ryoka guessed it was Satoshi Horio, seemed to hit the can, but it was no use, for it didn't fall.

"Why didn't it fall?!" He complained loudly. Their senpais seemed to tell them something about owing them money for not hitting the can and the Ichinen Trio paled at the amount.

Ryoka had enough and with a sigh, she placed her bag on the ground and took out her racket.

"Hmm? Ryo, where are you going?" Atobe asked as her cousin's bag was thrown to him and he watched her walk away.

**~With Echizen Ryoka~**

**Normal P.O.V**

She walked to the tennis court, where the six were, and when she was by the entrance she took out a tennis ball and threw it in the air before hitting it with her racket and it quickly flew to the can. The bright tennis ball bumped the can on top of it and it fell down, revealing that there were rocks inside.

"What?! Senpais were cheating!" Satoshi Horio exclaimed, pointing at the three upperclassmen, whom were now deeply embarrassed.

Ryoka shook her head and rolled her eyes before walking away from them. There was no use in embarrassing them any further since Ryoka could see that their captain already arrived.

**~With the Hyotei Regulars and Ryuzaki Sakuno~**

**Normal P.O.V**

"What's going on here?" A stern voice asked.

The group that was staring at Ryoka turned around to see the Seigaku regulars staring at them and the one who spoke was none other than their captain, Tezuka Kunimitsu.

"Oh, Tezuka, there you are. Would you mind if Ore-sama's team watched your team practice?" Atobe asked.

"No, this isn't a show for you to watch, Atobe." Tezuka replied without hesitation, as he walked in the courts with the Regulars right behind him. The Hyotei followed them as Ryoka reached them. She placed her racket back into her tennis bag before turning to run after her friends.

Tezuka Kunimitsu is the tennis team captain of Seishun Gakuen. He has dark brown hair and also wears glasses. He is mostly seen wearing a stoic expression.

Fuji finally noticed the dark haired girl and his smile became wider. As soon as they all entered the courts, Tezuka ordered the three who tricked the Ichinen Trio laps and Fuji faced Ryoka.

"Echizen, it's a pleasure to see you again." He said, his smile not fading away.

"Oi, Echizen! What are you doing here?" Momoshiro asked as he ruffled the younger teen's hair. Everyone, except Kabaji, glared at Momoshiro, whom wrapped an arm around Ryoka's shoulders.

"Oi, get away from our Hime-sama." Hiyoshi told Momoshiro, narrowing his eyes on the broom haired teen. He had gotten used to the fact that his friends call this girl 'Hime-sama' and he also wanted to call her that. Momo simply ignored them and continued talking to Ryoka, while the other Regulars were befuddled.

"Can't we stay even for a little while, Tezuka? Ore-sama's cousin wanted to see what kind of tennis club Seigaku has." Atobe said, trying to persuade Tezuka into letting them stay.

"I'm sorry Atobe, but the tennis team is quite busy today. Our coach is currently at the hospital, leaving me to look after every tennis members, Regulars or not." Tezuka told Atobe, sighing.

"But possibly you could come back on another day, right, Tezuka?" Oishi Shuichiro, the vice-captain of the tennis team, said.

Oishi Shuichiro is the Mother Hen of the tennis team. He is a doubles specialist with his best friend, Eiji Kikumaru. He also has a bowling ball styled black hair.

Eiji Kikumaru is Oishi Shuichiro's doubles partner. Many call them the Golden Pair of Seigaku. He has red hair and dark blue eyes. He is friendly and has an outgoing character. He also specializes in Acrobatic Tennis.

"Hai." Tezuka answered Oishi with a nod. Atobe sighed and glanced back at his cousin, whom was still busily talking to her new found friends. He knew there was no use into arguing with Tezuka because once he has his mind set on something, he won't change it.

"Okay, Ore-sama gets it." Atobe told Tezuka before walking to where Ryoka was. He tapped her on the shoulder to gain her attention. Ryoka glanced up at Atobe and slightly tilted her head on the right, a bit confused.

"What is it, Kei?" She asked her tall cousin.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Ryo, but we can't watch their tennis team today." Atobe said with a shake of his head.

"Eh, why?" Ryoka asked, looking at Atobe with her large eyes.

"They're busy today…" Atobe muttered out to her.

"But they said we can come back another day." Atobe quickly added.

"Oh…" Ryoka sighed out, feeling a bit down as she stared at the ground.

The Hyotei Regulars and the Seigaku Regulars stared at the young girl with sadness in their eyes. Jirou, whom woke up from his deep slumber, was let down from Kabaji's arms and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He noticed the tension in the air and quickly saw a unhappy Ryoka. He approached the girl, gaining everyone's attention, and placed an arm around her shoulders.

"Hmm… Hime-sama, what's wrong?" He asked, worriedly.

"She's sad because we can't watch the Seigaku Tennis Club practice." Shishido answered for Ryoka, while Chotarou and Mukahi nodded in response.

"Oh… Oi! Oi! Oi! I have an idea!" Jirou said excitedly as he bounced up and down, loosening his hold on Ryoka.

"What is it?" Oshitari asked, curiously, as he raised one eyebrow.

"Why don't we just go to a different school?! We can go to Marui Bunta's school." He said with a large grin on his face, as he said his role model's name.

**~End of Chapter ****Four**

**~To Be Continued~**


End file.
